Hospitals ain't fun
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Frenchy shakes Jan's shoulder to wake her up. "Jan? Wake up. We're home. Jan? Can you hear me?" To no avail. She started to get worried. She checked her pulse, and felt it beating very slowly, which made Frenchy panic. My first Janfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the movie "Grease" and Jan is my favorite character of all time in that movie. I also just played her in our school's production which was fun!**

The gang sat in the booth at Frosty Palace that evening, telling funny and embarrassing stories. Once in the while they would crack up and fall on the floor.

Kenickie and Rizzo sat on one side of the booth in their own little world while smoking cigarettes. They finally made up at the graduation carnival after she tells him she's not pregnant. Sonny and Marty were on the other side laughing at one point. Well, only Sonny because Marty looks in a little hand mirror making sure she won't get pimples or anything. Doody and Frenchy were in the middle of the booth laughing so hard at those funny stories. When Doody told his, the gang laughed so hard they fell on the floor. Danny and Sandy were dancing to the music from the jukebox by the booth. Roger and Jan sat in a booth next the other eating a huge bowl of banana split ice cream and cherry soda.

But something wasn't right.

Jan was sitting there with a frown. She feels sick to her stomach and she put her head down on the table while poking her ice cream with a spoon. Normally she devours all of the ice cream in just 3 minutes. But she feels like she can't eat anymore.

"Hey! What's with the long face Jan?" Roger asked and Jan answered, "I don't feel like eating right now. I feel full."

As she said that, Marty overheard and then said, "But Jan. You were never full. And I thought you were going to fork down all the ice cream by now!"

"I know. I know," Jan shouts at her and then calms down, "I guess I ate so much, and I'm getting tired."

Frenchy offers, "Do you want me to take you home Jan?"

"You would do that French?" Jan asked.

"Of course!" Frenchy got up to take her things and as Jan got up, her stomach begins to hurt her really bad. She rubs her stomach with her hand and and says to the gang, "I'm sorry gang. But I have to go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Rizzo asked as if Jan's chickening out of the hang out.

"Home," Jan said tiredly and walks out of the diner.

Frenchy follows, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as Frenchy unlocked her car door, Jan sits in the passenger's seat while Frenchy sits in the driver's seat.

"My stomach is killing me. And I'm so tired," Jan says rather exhaustedly. "I can't wait to go home and crash."

"Are you going to- you know- blah?"

"No. It's not that. Not like that. Just hurts." Jan leaned back in the passenger's seat folding her hands on top of her stomach.

"Why don't you try and sleep for a bit?" Frenchy suggested, "It can take your mind of things and will make you feel better."

Jan sighs and closes her eyes. "Ok. Wake me when we get there."

Frenchy turned her car key in and begins to drive. On the way, she can hear gentle snores coming from her friend. She smiles and continues to drive.

As soon as she enters Jan's driveway to her house, something went wrong. The snoring has stopped, and Jan wasn't stirring or tossing over in a car seat.

Frenchy shakes her shoulder to wake her up. "Jan? Wake up. We're home. Jan? Can you hear me?" To no avail. She started to get worried. She checked her pulse, and felt it beating very slowly, which made Frenchy panic. She immediately backed up out of the driveway and drove to the other side of town to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Frenchy stood in the waiting room with a telephone. She calls Frosty Palace to see if the gang was still there. After she told the 2 staff members by the emergency room, they took Jan in on the gurney.

She taps her foot impatiently waiting for a response.

"Frosty Palace! How can I help you?"

"Hey Vi? It's Frenchy. Is the gang still there?"

Vi, the waitress at Frosty Palace looked at the gang still at the booth laughing so hard. "Yes, they are. Why?"

"Can you give the phone to Roger?" Frenchy asked with worry.

"Certainly." Vi walks over to the gang sitting at the booth as they laugh so hard.

"And this one time-" Roger began.

"Roger. Phone for you!" Vi gives Roger the phone and then left, Roger was unhappy he was interrupted. "I bet that was my old man. I forgot to paint the garage." He puts the phone to his ear and asks, "hello?"

"Roger!" Frenchy cried.

"Frenchy," Roger asked, "something wrong?"

"Come quick! Get to the hospital! Please! It's-"

"Whoa! Slow down," Roger says getting Frenchy to calm down. "Why are you in the hospital?"

"Not me! Jan is." Then Frenchy waited for response and then there was nothing. "Hello? Roger? Hello?"

The phone was off the hook and onto the ground as Roger just ran out the door as fast as possible.

Frenchy also called Jan's parents about a half hour ago, so they should come by now. She sat there shaking her leg waiting for a response from a doctor or nurse.

Then she hears running footsteps approaching the waiting room. It's Roger.

"Frenchy? Frenchy!" Roger pants and stands in front of her. "What happened? Where's Jan?"

"She's in the emergency room. She fell asleep on the way home, and didn't wake up. And I felt her pulse, and I felt it beating very slowly. So I brought her here," Frenchy says with tears. "She said her stomach hurts, so something must be wrong."

"Was she nauseous?" Roger asked.

"She said it's not like that," Frenchy says sniffling.

Roger sat down next to her inhaling and exhaling. Frenchy let her tears fall and Roger leaned over putting his head in hands looking like he himself was about to cry.

She rubs his back saying in a soothing voice, "She can get through all this! She's strong you know! Very strong."


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 4 am and Jan's parents haven't shown up yet. Roger had dozed off with his head on Frenchy's shoulder, and she's wide awake waiting for a response while reading a magazine.

Finally a doctor showed up and Frenchy anxiously asked him, "Doc? Do you know anything about Jan?"

The doctor said, "I was about to ask if anyone's here for her. Are you family?"

"Actually her best friend. And that's her boyfriend," she points to Rog.

"Where's her family?"

"On the way," Frenchy says waking up Roger.

"Wha-," he yawned and stretched his arms.

"The doc has news," Frenchy says.

The doctor started, "Alright, the young lady happens to have very severe food poisoning, but as long her stomach is pumped, she's good as new."

"You hear that Rog? She's all-" Frenchy says excitedly but then took a few steps back on the doctor's words "Poisoning" and "Pump." "Wait. Food poisoning?"

The doctor assures, "Yeah. There was something awful in her stomach which causes the pain. We have been trying to get it out the past few hours. But we're finally finished, so she's recovering quite nicely. Though her stomach may still hurt a little when she wakes up, but with rest, she'll be alright."

"When will she leave?" Roger asked.

"She'll have to get one last check up before leaving which will be tomorrow night. If it's alright, she can leave the day after." The doctor looks into his check list.

"Can we see her?" Frenchy asks with a squeak.

"She's asleep right now. But you can see her."

"Thanks doc." Frenchy and Roger followed the doctor to the hospital room. Inside was a window, a few chairs, a small bathroom next to it, a curtain, and a hospital bed. On that bed was Jan.

Her hair lay across the pillow still in pigtails, and was breathing evenly. Frenchy and Roger pulled chairs by the side of the hospital bed watching her sleep. What's different about her to them is that she's wearing a hospital gown and has an IV in her arm, Frenchy stroked her hair while Roger held her hand.

About a few minutes later, Jan inhaled and slowly opened her eyes. She blinks regaining her eyesight.

"Hey babe," Roger whispered.

Jan moaned as her stomach still hurts. She tries to sit up, with help from her boyfriend. When she sees Roger she smiles and whispers back, "Hey Rog…"

"How are ya feeling?" Roger asks.

"Like I was lying in the middle of the road, and two wheels ran over my stomach," she answers. Immediately, she looked around puzzled and asked, "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"You're in the hospital," Roger says chuckling, "and no. You're not dead."

"How did I end up here?"

Frenchy and Roger explained everything to her and Jan asks, "Food poisoning? That explains a lot!"

Jan's parents came over a few minutes later to see and talk to her since she's awake. They even brought her the stuffed animal (The one where Marty throws it at her at Frenchy's sleepover) and she hugs it tightly. Frenchy had left to go home to sleep after being awake nearly all night, while Roger stayed vowing he wouldn't leave his girl. Her parents left her to rest and will see her in the next few hours. So Roger and Jan are the only ones left in the room.

Jan begins to cry, and Roger noticed. "Babe? What's wrong?"

Jan exclaims while gasping and crying at the same time. "I'm sorry Rog. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It really is."

Roger hugs her while calming her down. "Shhh. It's ok. It's alright Jan. It's not your fault. It was food poisoning." After a few minutes they stayed like that. All that crying had worn her out, feeling like she doesn't have the strength to let tears fall.

"I have a question," Roger says breaking the silence. "What did you eat earlier today?" A reply he got was a yawn and an answer, "It's hard to recall around this time, but I had corn flakes, three Oreos, two Twinkies, rice pudding, coleslaw, egg salad sandwich, fish sticks, cake, pasta, and then the ice cream."

"Back up for a sec… Fish sticks?" Roger asked confused.

Jan sighs, "Yeah. They were just selling them in the school cafeteria…."

"Don't tell me you-"

"I ate them." Jan says hopefully her boyfriend won't scold her. Instead he smiles in a I-told-ya-so tone, "I think that is what's giving you food poisoning."

Jan sighs again, "Yeah… I promise to never eat those again."

"That's my girl," Roger says smiling.

The doctor showed up and told her to get some rest before Roger explained why she's sick as he helps her lay back down. Jan gets all set with her stuffed animal, while Roger sits down in the chair by her bed and watches her. After a while, they both had fallen asleep, Jan in her hospital bed, and Roger in a chair with his head down on the edge of the mattress, holding hands so that they would never let go or leave each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about that. I've been so busy, I had a writers block writing this. Also I'm writing another Janfiction story where it's the entire movie based on Jan's point of view. It's like the lion king 1 1/2 but it's different. **

Several hours later, Roger opened his eyes realizing he's still in the hospital room still holding Jan's hand. He picked his head up cracking his stiff neck and then stretched. He heard a snore, and looked to see Jan still sleeping. He smiles still holding her hand. He decided to let her sleep for a little while longer after all she's been through.

He rubs her hand with his thumb gently while her eyelids fluttered. She must be having a dream, Roger thought.

A few minutes later, Jan jerked awake and opened her eyes. She took a moment to think that she's still in the hospital. She sees Roger and smiles.

"Morning," he greets.

"Mornin," Jan yawned and sat up. "How are you feeling?" Roger asked still stroking her hand.

"A little better." She stretches letting go of Roger's hand. "You stayed here all night?"

Roger says, "Yeah. I would never leave you."

Jan only smiles.

"Does your stomach hurt anymore?" Roger asked. And Jan shook her head. "I am hungry though…" She said as she smiles wondering what hospital food tastes like.

"But the doc told me a while ago you can't eat for another hour." Roger says looking at his watch. Jan groaned with frustration and then leaned back against the pillows. She hates limits on eating food. On when she will be eating.

The nurse came in and says that there are visitors waiting outside and a moment later, Marty, Sandy, Sonny, Doody, and Danny came in.

"Hey guys!" Jan greeted happily. And they replied in unison while hugging her. Jan feels so happy that her friends came to see her. She felt as if someone really cares about her besides Rog.

Sandy released her and asked, "How are you feeling?" And Jan replied, "I feel a little better, the pain is really going away."

Marty hugged her. "How did it happen?" She asked a bit worried.

Jan sighed and replied, "Fish sticks. Those things are the worst."

"I heard one of the nerds threw up earlier after having them. How come you haven't thrown up?" Sonny asked.

"I guess I just have a really strong stomach. Even through food poisoning or a virus or something like that." She looked around and asked, "Where are Kenickie? And Rizz?"

Doody answered, "I thought they were coming. I guess they forgot."

Marty says, "And Frenchy?"

Roger answered, "She's probably still sleeping. She's been up all night with us."

A few hours later into the afternoon, Jan sighed unhappily. "I don't get to do anything..."

Frenchy came an hour ago while the food was served. It was ok. But Jan started to get bored.

Roger says, "Sure you'll get to do something. We can play games, read books-"

"No! I mean getting up out to bed to do things. I'm just sick of staying in bed."

Sonny then says, "You can use the bathroom…"

"That only takes two to six minutes." She leans back and crosses her arms.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Doody asked trying to help pass time.

"I ain't tired," she snapped.

Marty calms her down. "Ok. You don't have to be so stubborn!"

"I'M NOT STUBBORN!"

"Hey." Frenchy says calmly to Jan, "right after you get better, how about a sleepover at my house? Just the two of us."

Jan smiles lightly and nods and then sighs, "But still. I just want to do something." Roger kissed her on the forehead and asks, "How about we can just talk? Since most of the gang is here?" She looks at them for a moment and then nods.

Hours later around evening, Jan's parents came to talk to her again until they tell her they have things to take care of at home, and then they gave her a kiss goodnight and left. Jan smiles sadly that her mom and dad left, but she still has her friends to keep her company. Her friends stayed until one by one, each of them leave. Only Sandy and of course Roger remained.

The nurse came in and informs them that Jan needs to get a checkup in a few minutes, and leaves to get the gurney for her.

Jan sits there having silent tears.

"What's the matter?" Sandy asked her.

Jan replies in a whisper tone, "I'm so scared Sandy. I really am. What if they had to keep me here for a few more days, or have surgery?"

"It will be ok," Sandy says calming her down. "You'll be home before you know it."

Roger strokes her hair, "everything will be ok. Quit havin tears, and be brave. You can do this. I love you so much." Jan made a small smile believing things will be alright. "Sandy and I will stay here and wait for you to return."

Jan sighed and nodded. "I love you Rog. I'm so glad that you stayed with me. And you too Sandy." Roger hugs her and Sandy holds her hand.

Then the nurse came in with the gurney and says, "Ok. Let's get you ready." She says to Jan. Roger carefully placed Jan on the gurney and she just lays there feeling really warm and suddenly relaxed.

"Hey, Rog… I'm gettin really tired." She says rubbing her eyes.

Roger holds her hand and squeezed it, "just hang in there. I'll still be here when you get back from a checkup."

Around two hours later, it grew dark outside. Roger and Sandy stayed for a while waiting for Jan to get back from a checkup. Roger had been shaking once in a while with worry because what if Jan has to have another surgery or something. Sandy even said a prayer.

The doctor has returned to the room. "I got news."

Sandy asked suddenly worried. "Good or bad?"

"It's all good. Jan will be discharging tomorrow morning." As he said that, Roger just smiled looking up thanking god. Sandy smiles too with a sigh of relief.

"I was about to tell her, but I left her about 45 minutes ago to see how it all looks and to see if she's alright. When I got back, she must've bored herself to sleep. I tried to wake her up and tell her."

Roger smiles, "I'll tell her soon as she's awake." The doctor walks out of the room, and a few minutes later, they bring Jan in on a gurney. She lays unmoving and they put her on the bed. She didn't even stir. Roger sits on a chair watching her while smiling. Sandy holds Roger's hand.

"She's going to be excited when she comes home tomorrow!" Sandy smiles softly.

Roger nodded and watched her sleep. "Thanks for being with me Sandy. Wonder what I'll do without you?"

Sandy chuckles, "You're welcome." She gets up. "I need to go home. I don't want my parents to worry."

He nodded as Sandy bids sweet dreams to Jan. She hugs Roger and then left them alone.


End file.
